Saving Grace
by Raven-Osiris
Summary: Grace and Boyd romance following 'The' argument. Grace is determined to help Boyd through his life crisis but he wants her to help him with something else.....Rated M for explicit content.


A/N: Ok so this is my first Grace/Boyd fic so bare with me a bit. I'm planning to have this as quite a long running fic (if people like it). I have written it from start to finish and I'm hoping if people want to read more then they'll review. It is quite explicit in some chapters so if you're under 16 I wouldn't recommend reading this.

This takes place two weeks after their argument and Boyd has realised he needs her. Grace is hoping to help him but has she bitten off more than she can chew?

Saving Grace 

"Grace I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I'm an idiot" Boyd paced his office trying to think of what to say to Grace. Last night he had phoned her for a meeting and she had agreed. In ten minutes time, Boyd thought, I'm going to see her again for the first time in two weeks. The thought was oddly exciting to him, he had never realised how much he would miss her if she had gone. A few days ago he had thought he would never work with her again and it terrified him. Luckily for him a thunderbolt had hit and he realised that if he didn't change his attitude he would lose one of his closest and only friends. This sobering thought was powerful enough to make him put his pride aside and pick up the phone to her. Unfortunately he had not thought carefully about what he was going to say to her and he had stayed up all night worrying about it. He gave up sleep as a bad job at 5am and got into the office early, tidied his desk and sat drinking coffee practising apologies n his mind for the rest of the morning. After what seemed like days he heard a door open at the other end of the office.

"Knock knock". Grace was at his door.

"Oh Grace come in and sit down" he gestured to the seat opposite him and she settled herself facing him directly. She didn't say anything but smiled politely as he drained his coffee. "Look Grace we both know why you're here. I want us to sort out wht happened"

"I thought so" Grace didn't want to make this easy for him. She knew the first steps that he needed to take in order to regain control of his life were admitting he needed help and opening himself up. She also wanted to hear him apologise.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he said suspiciously

"Enjoying what?" she said nonplussed.

"Enjoying my discomfort" Boyd sighed, she was going to make this difficult for him and he knew he deserved it. "Grace I'm sorry" he said resignedly "I treated you badly and letting my personal feelings take over my professionalism" Grace smiled but stayed silent. "I'd like you to come back" he added after a few moments.

"I accept your apology Boyd" Grace said "And I'd like to add my own. When I said you were unloved it was in the heat of the moment and I take it back completely"

"You're right though aren't you?" he said smiling sadly

"Oh Boyd you know that the team care about you very deeply and I will always…"

"It's not the same as being loved though Grace" he interrupted.

"Well.." she began. She lost her train of thought and looked awkward.

" I need your help"

"Of course Peter, I'll come back to work immediately"

"I wasn't talking about work. I know I've got some problems and I don't think I can get through it all without you" Boyd looked suddenly serious and Grace heard n alter in pitch in his voice which suggested to her that he was close to breakdown.

"Oh Boyd" Grace put comforting hand over his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Since Mel" he began, his voice shaking with emotion "Since M-Mel.." He began to cry. Every bone in his body seemed to be shaking and tears fell silently down his grief stricken face. He let out a heart-wrenching sob. Grace got up from her chair and knelt in front of him.

"Come here" she said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Gracie, Gracie what am I going to do?" he sobbed. His voice cracked. He buried his face in Grace's soft hair and clung to her like a child.

"It's alright" she said soothingly as she stroked his back. "You've been brave for too long Peter, you need to let it out". She felt his tears on her neck and his grief was instantly transferred to her. Seeing her colleague completely lose his composure for the first time was devastating. Boyd had always been solid, hard, aggressive and unyielding and now he was weeping uncontrollably into her hair. At that moment she knew she would do anything in the world to help him.

"Grace don't leave" he said looking at her through red eyes.

"Peter I'm not going anywhere". She pulled away from him and cupped his face in her hands. "Look at me" she said sternly "I'm not going ANYWHERE!" he smiled.

"I don't know where I'd be without you"

"I have my uses" Grace said in an amused tone.

"So do you think you can talk me back to sanity?" he said wiping his eyes.

"Well surely you don't want to talk to me about this" she said startled "I thought I could recommend someone professional"

"You're the only person in this messed up world I'd trust with my life Grace. Plus you're the most professional person I know" he replied warmly. Grace smiled warily.

"Thank you Peter. If you're sure about this then we'll have to arrange proper counselling sessions and I'll expect you to be prompt and open minded"

"Yes Dr Foley" he said seriously. She smiled more confidently and got up from the floor.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" she said as she reached the door.

"You're going?" he said sadly.

"Yes" she said simply and without turning around she left his office. He let out a small sigh as he watched her leave. He couldn't help but smile, just seeing and talking to her had already made him feel one hundred times better.

So that was the first chapter, let me know if you want more. Warning: The next chapter contains strong sexual content.


End file.
